


Silver Lining

by rathernotmyname



Series: Fictober! 2020 [28]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Burgie just wants to sunbathe, Canon-typical language, Excessive Talking About Candy, Fictober! Day 28, Gen, Gene is not mentioned but he's naked somewhere in the background, Jay doesn't like caramels, Short & Sweet, Snafu has a sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/pseuds/rathernotmyname
Summary: When it comes to candy, Snafu is like an overgrown kid. Jay can't relate.
Relationships: Jay De L'Eau & R. V. Burgin & Merriell "Snafu" Shelton
Series: Fictober! 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050200
Kudos: 6





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORK BEING HOSTED OR REPOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OR WEBSITES OTHER THAN ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN WITHOUT MY APPROVAL, PARTICULARLY APPS WITH AD REVENUE AND SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES.

“Hey Snaf.”

“Hm?”

“Guess what’s next week.”

Snafu sits up from where he’s lounging in the sun, sand sticking to his bare, sun-kissed shoulders. “What you going on about, Jay?”

“Come on, guess,” Jay insists, bobbing up and down on the stone he planted his ass on an hour before.

“Fine,” Snafu grumbles, shaking his head like a dog and rubbing through his tousled curls to get the itchy sand out. “’S it your birthday?”

“Nah, that was last week,” says Burgie from underneath the shirt that he put on his face to prevent sunburn.

“Maybe it’s his birthday again. He’s gotta catch up in age with us.”

“You’re so funny, Snafu,” Jay gripes, nose turned up in indignation. “Betcha I’m older than you?”

“Sure thing, _big boy.”_

“Yeah, when’s your birthday, Snaf?” Burgie asks, and Snafu can see his shit-eating grin through the olive-colored shirt. 

“I don’t have birthdays. ‘M not getting older. I’m immortal.”

“How come?”

“Simple. Just refuse to die and get your ass eaten two times a week.”

The sentence is out before Snafu can rein in his tongue, and he’s unbelievable glad for his fucking Cajun accent and his habit to stretch his vowels like taffy when Jay and Burgie just laugh. 

Must’ve sounded like “get y’ ass beaten” for them.

“Anyway,” Jay speaks up again, clapping his thigh. “You’ll never guess what’s coming next week.”

“Jesus, just- out with it, Jay,” Burgie groans, “I’m on the edge of my seat.”

He still hasn’t moved an inch, in fact, shirt still over his face, muffling his voice, but Jay gives in nevertheless.

“It’s Halloween,” he reveals to them, grinning like Christmas came early. 

“Grandiose,” Burgie sighs, lifting one arm to rest his head on it.

_“Étonnant,”_ Snafu agrees sarcastically. “They have anything marvelous planned? We gonna shoot Japs with cute little devil masks on?”

“Nah, but they might shell out some candy. ‘Tis the season, and so on.”

Snafu is immediately listening more closely. “Candy, you say?”

Jay snorts. “Woke you right up with that, didn’t I? Well, probably not, but the louie said they might send a few crates with those nasty-ass caramels. You know, those things packaged into the cheese boxes? My granny always brought them from France.”

_“Roudoudou?”_

“Yeah, exactly. Never eaten something more vicious. You can feel your teeth dissolving the longer you eat them.”

Snafu doesn’t listen to Jay’s complaints anymore, because what are the odds? He’s gonna have to raid some candy boxes soon, in case they ever arrive, of course. He’s so starved for a piece of home that he would even swap his heavily defended smoke rations for a handful of _Roudoudou._

If he had someone to send postcards to, he would beg for _Roudoudou,_ or maybe some beignets in cans or something. 

As it is, nobody he could write to would ever send a package back, so he has banned any such thoughts for quite a long time. 

And even though nothing might arrive in one week and Halloween will just be a grueling day like every other day, he suddenly can’t wait, impatient like a child. 

(He tries his best to not show it, though, because if he did Burgie might become more forceful in interrogating him about his age and/or birthday.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know, Roudoudou wasn't invented until 1950, but let me have my happy candy-loving Snafs, alright? He deserves something sweet. Might have to invest in a toothbrush, though.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
